Night on a beach
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki has a very good time at the Mako beach during the night.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O - Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Katy Fuck II and her sister Mindy Blowjob III.**

* * *

**Night on a beach**

**24 year old Rikki Chadwick is in her mermaid form, swimming towards Mako Island.**

**It is in the middle of the night, but the sky is clear so the stars allow her to see and since she's in her mermaid form she also sees much better than a normal human right now.**

Rikki is horny, but Zane's out of town.

So she has come up with another idea to satisfy her sexual desires.

"Damn it. Mako feel so far away tonight." says Rikki.

Even if she's a mermaid, the swim from the bay to Mako feel very long despite it being a rather short distance.

And for a mermaid it should be a simple swim, but Rikki is probably just a tiny bit lazy.

Once she get to Mako, Rikki jump up onto the soft sand on the beach.

She does not return to human form. Herself as well as Emma, Cleo and Bella have finally learned to control their transformations fully and can now switch between human and mermaid whenever they want.

They also no longer wear those bra-like objects when in mermaid form, like they used to. This is most likel because they are adults now.

Rikki is on her back on the sand, looking up at the beautiful night sky above.

She reach down with her right hand and touch her mermaid-pussy or the part of her mermaid form that is a mermaid's equivalent of a human's pussy.

It feels just as erotic and sexy as when she touch her normal human pussy.

"Mmm, damn shit, yeah!" moans Rikki as she finger-fuck her wet tight mermaid-pussy.

Usually she never do sexy stuff in her mermaid form, but tonight she think it will be kinky to do so.

"Sexy!" moans Rikki, happy that she can be just as horny as a mermaid that she can as a human.

Rikki relax and focus on her masturbation. It is midnight and she is on Mako so no one will see what she does.

Her locket shine as the light from the stars hit it.

"My mermaid-pussy isn't too crappy! Actually it's sexy!" moans Rikki.

As she masturbate, Rikki think about something. She wonder if there are merman and if so, do they have a dick? Or just a male pussy, like a fish?

Since she's never actually met a merman she doesn't know.

Suddenly she see a boat in the distance. It is pretty far away and doesn't seem to be heading for Mako, but just in case, Rikki dive into the water.

While in the water, she continue to masturbate.

"Nice!" says Rikki when water bubble around in her mermaid-pussy, making a kinky sound as she finger-fuck it.

There's a slutty smile on Rikki's face. She didn't know before that her mermaid-pussy could do this.

She peek up above the water and the boat is gone.

"Nice." says Rikki as she get back onto the beach and continue to play with her slutty mermaid-pussy.

Her mermaid-pussy makes cute little erotic splashy sounds as she finger-fuck it.

That sort of sounds never come from her human pussy.

Rikki giggle in a slutty way.

"I'm so fuckable!" moans Rikki.

She is very horny.

"Sexy. I wonder what it would feel like if Zane fucked me when I'm a mermaid, like I am now..." says Rikki.

Rikki has never had anything other than fingers in the mermaid version of her pussy, not even her dildo.

"Mmmm, such a slut I am!" moans Rikki.

She finger-fuck harder.

"Yeah! Fuck!" moans Rikki.

Rikki is happy that her mermaid-pussy is so wet and warm.

"Holy shit, so damn erotic!" moans Rikki, all horny and sexual.

It is no secret that Rikki is kinda an oversexual woman.

Before she and Zane became a couple, Rikki would have sex with many different random guys very often.

She love sex and porn and masturbate almost everyday.

Emma, Bella and Cleo are aware of the fact that Rikki is so sexual, but they still like her as their friend anyways.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Rikki.

Rikki smile sexy.

"Holy shit, me is very sexy!" moans Rikki.

She feel her mermaid-pussy powering up for a big orgasm.

"Bring mama home!" moans Rikki, finger-fucking faster.

6 minutes later.

"Fucking amazing!" moans Rikki as she get a big sexy orgasm.

Warm creamy female fish-cum spray like a small fountain from her mermaid-pussy.

This has never happened before and Rikki love it because it is sexy and kinky.

"Sexy, yeah." says Rikki.

Rikki dive into the water and swim back to the mainland.

"And back we fucking are." says Rikki, ahppy and casual when reach the mainland beach.

She transform abck into a human with a black push up bra and tight skinny jeans already on and then walk back home to her apartment.

Once home, she put on a sexy red latex t-shirt and then she drink some beer before going to bed.

There's a slutty smile on her face as she fall asleep.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
